In the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a heating apparatus 300 is known which has a glass tube 301 penetrating a hermetically sealed chamber 310 surrounding a workpiece 200. In this apparatus, a sealing member 304 seals a portion between the chamber 310 and the glass tube 301, and an infrared reflection film 301a is formed on a surface of the glass tube 301 in a region corresponding to the sealing member 304. Additionally, cooling air 330 is forced to flow and a filament lamp 320 is arranged inside the glass tube 301 (refer to PTL 1, for example, refer to claim 1 and FIG. 2).